


Be Mine

by FloweryAlien



Series: Garak/Bashir Short Story Time!! [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, M/M, Slash, Valentines, Valentines gift, unwelcomed assistants, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff story in which Garak stumbles upon an ancient Earth holiday</p><p>(this is my first fan-fic so please bear with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Tucked into a small cafe on the pramanoud, sat the only Cardassian/tailor on the station, Garak and the station's doctor, Julian Bashir. The two where sitting at their favorite table a crossed from one another as always, each was almost halfway through their lunch. Earlier Julian had given Garak a data PADD with various Earth facts in hope that he would be more understanding of human cultures. Rather than should he learn it on the holodeck in a spy program, he decided the best way was through factual information.

Garak was looking at the PADD quizzically, then he looked up at Bashir. An anxious look on his face.

"So on this day, the seventeenth of March, your people actually celebrated a holiday that-," Garak held up his hands. "correct me if I'm wrong; celebrated little green creatures who lived on the other side of rainbows in order to guard a pot of gold?" Garak looked down again at the PADD, forehead scales furrowed.

"Uhh actually-" Bashir tried to say. But Garak quickly continued over the doctor.

"Well doctor, I do believe I was wrong about you Humans." A serious look appeared on his face. "Based off this, there surly is no hope for you." Garak's eye-scales where now raised.

He then returned to the PADD. Bashir decided not to respond as it would be hopeless to fully try and explain the holiday to him. It was like this for the whole first half of their lunch. Ever since Garak had found the information pertaining to ancient Earth holidays, he had found something wrong with most all of them. Garak also made it a point to stress the ridiculousness nature of them.

Julian sighed, "Garak, I gave you that so you could learn more about earth not ridicule it's cultural rituals."

Once again Garak picked up the data PADD. After taking a rather slow bite of his lunch, acting as if he didn't hear a word Julian had said.

"I mean take for instance, this one" Garak pointed to the screen, slightly showing it to Bashir. " Saint Val-n-tine's day" He said stressing the 'N' in Valentine. He read on, "now that is simply disgusting."

Bashir sighed, he decided that he finally had enough of the ridicule. "It's pronounced, 'Valentine'. What's so disgusting about it?" Bashir sighed placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

Garak looked up at him, his hands now folded on the table PADD to the left of him. "Because on this day you humans openly displayed your love in public, quite frankly it's revolting, Doctor." He glanced back down at the PADD. Than a large grin appeared on his face as he noticed something else.

"Why look here!" he picked the PADD up once again. "It says here that, according to the tarran calendar, this Val-n-tine's day is tomorrow." He looked up at Bashir who now seemed much more interested in the subject of earth holidays than he was a few minuets ago.

Juliam's head was unrested from his hands. "Tomorrow? are you sure?" Bashir blushed, his face turning a bright red. Garak looked at him quizzically, noticing his change in color.

"What's the matter, Doctor? It says here this preposterous holiday hasn't been celebrated in over 200 years. Clearly you have nothing to worry about". Then Garak's face got more serious. He stared into Julian's eyes. "Is it that you celebrate? And more than that it seems, by your expression you have someone who might be expecting something, my dear Doctor do tell." Garak said eyes wide and nodding.

Bashir shook his head, "Of coarse not!" he averted his eyes from him. Julian could still feel the blue eyes of his companion burning into him.

"Er . . . well I might." Bashir glanced over to Garak who now had a rather mischievous, mocking smile. "I was meaning to surprise them with a gift actually, but I've been so busy-"

"How about we both go shopping for a-" Garak glanced back at the PADD. "Val-n-tine gift together."

Bashir's eyes widened and he blushed again.

"Who ever this special someone is I'm sure I can find something suited to their taste. All you have to do is tell me who they are, and I will have them followed at once!" Garak slightly lifted his head and rose from his chair. Bashir's mouth dropped open as he looked up blushing again.

 _Why did he always have to act so fast?_ Bashir thought.

"Garak, I don't need you to help me find a gift" Bashir stood up as well, ready to protest. "And I thought you said Valentine's day was a disgusting, human holiday?" he continued.

"It may be a tad disgusting, but could be the perfect opportunity to see the holiday in action." Garak said matter-of-factly.

 _Was he serious? Though it would be particuarly helpfull to have him come along_ , Bashir thought. He bit his lip. "Fine you can come with me".

Garak's face shinned with obvious excitement. "But," Bashir held up his hand, "The receiver is a secret, you can't know who is getting the gift, or else you could ruin the surprise."

Garak's smile grew larger. He raised both hands up palms facing Julian. "I accept your terms." he beamed.

"I'll lead the way than." Bashir said walking over to him. Garak put an arm around Bashir and the two walked out to visit the local shops for a Valentine gift.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The two had spent the last 5 hours looking thoroughly through almost every shop on the Promenade. None of them had the right gift he was looking for, the ones he did however, Garak had found something off-putting about each one.

However, they had one last shop left. The last shop the two stopped at was the Flouriest shop that had an assortment of flowers from all over the galaxy. Most of which Bashir had never seen before. Then his attention went to a bundle he seemed to recognized. Bashir reached down and pulled out a bundle of Earth Roses (at least that his what they looked like).

Bashir smiled as he showed them to Garak.

 _As a past gardener he should consider these acceptable gifts_ , Bashir thought.

Garak looked. Than frowned after looking them thoroughly over, he pondered for a moment.

"Roses?" Garak began "Don't you humans place those on _graves_?"

Bashir's eyes pierced and his smile faded, "What ever do you mean?"

"Well, by giving your-" He paused thinking, "Val-n-tine a bundle of roses you could be inadvertently saying that you wish they where 'in the grave'. Dead." Garak said quite placidly, with a hint of humored warning in his voice.

Julian sighed, "That is not what any normal person would assume, they are a symbol of love." Julian once again blushed.

He couldn't help but feel hurt over Garak's words. He looked up from the bouquet to Garak.

"So, I'm getting them." He challenged, staring into Garak's blue eyes. There was pause as the two men stared each other down.

"Do as you wish." Garak finaly said. "But it's your funeral." he turned his back to Julian, his arms crossed.

"Garak." Julian said as sternly as possible. He than set down the bundle. "Fine. No flowers."

Garak smiled obviously happy with himself as they both walked away from the Flower Shop empty handed. Julian had a rather bitter feeling. They continued until they where in the middle of a crowd of other patrons. Julian was looking in all directions.

"But now where do we go?" Bashir said. It took awhile for Garak to answer. The wait made Julian slightly nervous.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea, me coming along I mean." He finally said, thinking about their lack of success. Bashir turned at Garak's unforeseen comment. Garak was avoiding his eyes, he seemed distracted and distant. That or he was simply ignoring him. Either way he was still on this charade to help him find a gift for a very important friend. It could be rather difficult if he was gone.

"Now Ga-"

"I suppose I really haven't been much help to you." he still avoided looking at Bashir directly. "I want you to know, you have my sincere apology." Garak's head nodded slightly. Reminiscent of a bow. He then turned and walked back to his shop.

Bashir stood watching his friend walk away. His eyes where wide from slight shock. When he was sure that Garak was far enough away Julian smiled a wide grin.

"I guess I'll have to use the 'backup plan'". Bashir said to himself smiling, than he turned and walked off toward the entrance to the Habitat Ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The day of Valentine's arrived, Bashir had everything planned; the gift, the timing, everything was going according to plan as the day progressed. The time almost came when he had to meet his date. However Bashir had wondered whether they would like the gift or not. It made him feel nervous as he walked down the hall of the habitat ring. Julian stopped when he reached his destination.  
He wasn't able to find the gift he had expected to find, but this would do all the same, he only hoped they would like it. He pressed a button on the right hand side alerting the occupant of his arrival .

A few moments later the door slid open, and the familiar, grey, scaly face of the Caradassian tailor, Garak looked back at him. His blue eyes wide, as he confusingly welcomed him in.

"Doctor?" He looked down both ways of the corridors before allowing the doors to close. "What are you doing here don't you have a date tonight?" his eyebrow scales where furrowed noticing Bashir had no gift in hand, or if he did, Garak certainly could not see it.

"Oh yes, of coarse!" Bashir said with a slightly mischievous tone. Garak eyed his movements. Than he continued, "But I just thought I would stop by here first; I have to drop something off."

Bashir was awfully close to Garak at this point.

"And what might that be?" Garak said quietly as Bashir got even closer looking up at him.

That was when Bashir leand in, his eyes closed and kissed Garak sweetly on the lips. Bashir's arms slowly wrapped around the caradassian's neck. His movements where sweet and tender, taking his sweet time.

Surprisingly, Garak didn't try to pull away and after a moment Julian felt him kiss back. But as soon as the moment started it ended and Bashir moved only an lips length away from him, slowly he unwrapped his arms from around him.

Julian's face was now a bright red, his mouth had formed a wide smile. Garak stared for a moment then blinked staring into Bashir's eyes.

"Now what was that for?" He said in a rather flirtatious way. Than he became serious, raising his head, "I thought you where going to celebrate Val-n-tine's day with your Val-n-tine?" There was a slight pause.

"I am." Bashir said matter-of-factly.

He than stared up into Garak's large blue eyes, than wrapped his arms around him again, giving him a warm hug.

Finally he said sweetly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Garak."

THE END


End file.
